mi amado asesino
by Lala sue
Summary: Emma es una preadolecente de 13 años, cuya vida es la de una chica normal, tiene una mejor amiga llamada Alice, pero una noche todo cambia cuando se encuentra con el asesino mas buscado en el mundo, pero no es horror lo que sinete al verlo.¿que sera?


El juego de la muerte.

Esta es mi historia, una historia tranquila, hasta ese día, ese día… fue aquel, que me ha perseguido durante setenta y dos años, toda mi vida. Hoy estoy en el hospital, a punto de morir con noventa años, mis hijos, en sus respectivas casas, no saben que yo estoy en el hospital, ellos piensan que estoy en mi ancianito. Mis padres, los cuales junto con migo fuimos los sobrevivientes de esta catástrofe, ya no están. Se han ido, y yo estoy a punto de ir junto con ellos, bueno, les contare la historia, la historia que comenzó el día 12 de marzo de 1923. Y que me persiguió hasta este día.

1 capitulo. –La llegada-

Estaba con mis dos padres, mis primos, hermanos, tíos y tías, abuelos abuelas, y mi abuelo por parte de papá que Hera el que nos había invitado a esta vieja cabaña, en total éramos 20 personas. Tenía 5 primos y 4 primas, 1 hermano, mis siete tíos yo y mis papás bueno, éramos, 20 los invitados, 23 contando a mis abuelos que ya estaban allá, yo y mi prima kristie quisimos ver así que entramos, encontramos a los sirvientes, lice y logan, kristie, saludo a Lice con un gran abrazo, ellas eran las mejores amigas. yo salude a Logan, y pase derecho a ver la cabaña, después saludaría a Lice, sentí algo tétrico en esa cabaña, Hera mas una finca muy grande, no esperaba menos de mi ambicioso abuelo, pero…, en la cabaña de invitados sentía algo muy incomodo, sentí risas atrás mío, me voltee y no había nadie, cuando volví a ver la cabaña, un sombra paso por la ventana, me asuste muchísimo. Salí corriendo y me tropecé con mi abuelo.

-Azura! Qué alegría me da verte ¡

-a mi también abuelo, -respondí-

-quieres que te muestra la cabaña de visitas?

-no, gracias abuelito, quisiera ver la tuya.

-claro ¡pasa, chiquita.

-gracias.

Entre y Hera una casa enorme ¡tenía todo tipo de lujos y garabatos de diferentes tipos, entre y vi él en el techo una rara insignia, Hera como una cruz con diferentes dibujos alrededor, parecía un signo de exorcismo, aunque me asuste un poco no me fije en ello y seguí adelante con la visita, en un espejo vi que fuera de la casa había una extraña figura; estaba en el jardín de las rosas, me concentre mucho en eso, aquella figura estaba de espaldas, no lograba identificar quien Hera.

-señorita.

-oh, por Dios, Logan, que susto me has dado ¡

-pasa algo?

-nada, nada en absoluto, gracias.

-señorita, el resto de la familia está en la cabaña de visitantes, sería mejor que fuera.

-me da miedo, hace unos minutos vi una figura en su interior.

Logan se puso serio, pero aun así me acompaño hasta la cabaña y lo seguí, vi que todos estaban entrando y nadie vio nada anormal en aquella choza, así que me sentí más segura.

-aquí estamos, señorita.

-deja de llamarme señorita, llámame por mi nombre.

-no me es permitido hacer eso.

-deja de tomarte tu trabajo tan en serio.

-usted es la única que sabe mi nombre verdadero y el de Lice también, no nos llame así en público, por favor, llámenos, Aly y Luis, que son nuestros nombres de sirvientes.

-de acuerdo. –Respondí- pero los llamare por su nombre cuando estamos a solas –dije sonriente-

-de acuerdo.

Entre a la choza ahí estaba toda la familia. Mi madre me reprocho por haberme ido así, pero me disculpe y todo quedo olvidado, mi hermano, Christian, estaba en su habitación, se veía un poco inquieto, pero no me preocupe, salude a mi primo Kendal, el es el hermano de Kristie, salude al resto de la familia, y me dirigí al jardín trasero de la cabaña, mire arriba y vi un cielo estrellado, no me di cuenta cuando se había hecho tan tarde, pero no me preocupe, nos llamaron a la cena, pero nosotros los 12 jóvenes (contando con Lice y Logan) nos quedaríamos aquí con dos mayordomos. Los adultos tenían que hablar de algo importante.

2 Capitulo –la primera noche.-

Después de que mis padres y todos mi tíos se fueran, me fije que todo el mundo estaba en la sala de estar así que me dirigí a ver qué estaba pasando, Lice, estaba contando un viejo mito de esta finca; el mito decía que hace muchos años, esta finca le pertenecía a un brujo vudú que para sus ensayos, invocaba varios demonios salvajes y sanguinarios, pero que después cuando el brujo se enamoro y se caso, quería eliminar esas entidades de la casa, pero, no podía, los demonios le habían cogido cariño a la vivienda, y también a la esposa del brujo, este sin más remedio intento hacer varios exorcismos sin ningún resultado.-me acorde del signo en el techo de la casa de mi abuelo, me sentí intimidada y si esas dos figuras que vi en la cabaña y en el jardín eran, los demonios?¡- Lice continuo, el brujo asustado de que se llevaran a su esposa decidió mudarse de vivienda, pero unos cuantos demonios lo siguieron y el más poderoso junto con otros dos se quedaron aquí, una señora vino a comprar la finca, ella vivía con su esposo y sus cinco hijos, uno de los dos demonios ayudantes de el más poderoso decidió empezar un juego con cada propietario de la casa, el juego Hera denominado: el juego de la muerte; este consistía en escoger un familiar y sacrificarlo como muestra de los que les esperaba a los demás, después escogían uno por uno para que hiciera un reto macabro o terrorífico, casi nadie lo lograba hacer y cuando se equivocaban, morían, cuando solo quedaban la señora y uno de sus hijos, decidieron irse, y el demonio que empezó dicho juego los siguió, después llego otra familia, y el demonio ayudante restante hizo lo mismo, y también se fue siguiendo a la otra familia, se dice que aquí queda el demonio más poderoso, y que en algún momento querrá jugar " el juego de la muerte".

Todos empezaron a reírse, yo no. Porque sentía que esto iba muy en serio, mi hermano, tampoco se lo tomo de juego, por supuesto mi primo: Adolfo, nos pregunto si teníamos falta de humor o algo así, le dije que nosotros dos si creíamos en dicha historia y que yo había visto un signo de exorcismo, ellos como obvio se empezaron a reír aun mas, yo ofendida me retire de la sala, y me dirigí al jardín.

-señorita, no se sienta mal, esa historia es poco creíble. Aunque puede que sea verdad.

-tu tampoco me crees, verdad? Logan.

-el juego de la muerte está a punto de empezar-dijo riéndose-

Quede petrificada, esa no Hera la voz de Logan, otra cosa me estaba hablando y no sabía que Hera. Me daba miedo voltearme y no quería hacerlo.

-nadie le cree, que piensa hacer?-dijo riendo-

-nada que te importe-respondí- ALEJATE ¡

Cuando me voltee no había nadie, caí de rodillas al piso, me sentía sucia, pero un grito aterrador me saco de mis pensamientos. Corrí a la sala de estar y todos estaban igual de asustados que yo.

-Azura, estas bien?- dijo Sebastián. (mi primo de 17 años, el mayor.)

-estoy bien, gracias.

la puerta principal, se empezó a agitar, todos salimos corriendo a la sala de estar y cerramos las puertas, pero no paraba de agitarse,

-yo iré- dije-

-te acompaño-dijo Logan-

-pero, Azura, Luis.

-no te preocupes, estaremos, bien, -dije sonriendo-.

No Hera cierto, Logan y yo sabíamos perfectamente que algo estaba pasando, pero teníamos que ir a ver qué pasaba, Hera una obligación, no podíamos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

-Logan.

-si?

-por si acaso, te digo algo?

-qué pasa?

-tú le gustas a alguien.

-qué?

-no te diré quien, pero le gustas a alguien.

-bueno, y lo sabré?

-eso espero, y otra cosa más.

-ajam

-por si algo, fue un gusto haberte conocido.

Logan se quedo quieto, lo mire y tenía en el rostro una lagrima, realmente me sorprendí, porque yo también, estaba llorando, la puerta se agitaba cada vez con más fuerza, y nosotros seguíamos mirándonos, lo abrasé y él me siguió, después llegamos a la entrada, y lentamente toque la chapa, y al girarla, algo calló a nuestros pies, grité de horror con todas mis fuerzas. Y Logan me cargo y me llevo a la sala de estar dejando aquel cuerpo, tirado en el suelo.

Llegamos a la sala de estar, todos estaban muy aterrados, Logan me bajo, le agradecí y el me dijo que no alcanzo a ver qué fue lo que cayó al piso.

-no quiero recordarlo.-dije-

-iré a ver que es.-dijo Sebastián-

Sebastián salió del cuarto con uno de los 4 mayordomos que estaban con nosotros pero que apenas habían llegado, con nosotros en ese momento se encontraban, 2 mayordomos, 1 que se fue con Sebastián, y el otro que había ido a comprar unas cosas en un pueblo cercano.

Narra Azura.

Escuchamos un grito aterrador, era Sebastián, algo había ocurrido, Logan y yo fuimos a ver otra vez, y…

-chicos, cierren las puertas ¡rápido háganlo¡

-los mayordomos cerraron las puertas automáticamente, los demás, se preocuparon y le preguntaron histéricos que pasaba, el mayordomo que acompaño a Sebastián estaba en shock.

-Hera un mayordomo…

-que cosa? Quien era un mayordomo? O mejor dicho como así que "era"

-era…

-Sebastián, por amor a Dios, responde ¡

-era el CUERPO DE UN MAYORDOMO ¡

Todos quedaron en shock, instantáneamente Lice y kristie dijeron algo.

-Sebastián, abre la puerta.

-qué?

-Azura y Luis salieron a buscarte ¡ -grito Kristie.-

Sebas quedo petrificado, no podía creerlo, con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y salió en busca de los chicos, mientras iba corriendo se le vino a la mente el mito de Lice y pensó-según el mito, el mayordomo es la muestra de lo que nos espera, que nos espera, el "juego de la muerte" esto está mal.-

-Sebastián.

-Azura ¡

-oye, donde estabas, ya viste el cuerpo?

-si…

-el se supone que es la muestra del juego, que hacemos, deberíamos irnos de esta isla lo más pronto posible.

Las luces se apagaron en ese instante, quedando en la oscuridad absoluta.

Capitulo 3 –El juego a comenzado.-

Se apagaron las luces, quedando en la oscuridad absoluta.

-Señorita¡-dijo Logan- se encuentra usted bien?

-sí, gracias. Sebas, estas bien?

-si… y tu Luis?

-sí, señor.

-deberíamos ir a ver cómo están los otros.-dijo Sebastián.-

Narradora

Azura, Sebastián y Logan fueron corriendo a la sala donde estaban los demás, cuando llegaron apenas reconocían quienes eran debido a que se fue la luz y eran las 12:00 pm, no podían ver mucho, Kristie se lanzó a los brazos de Logan, este instantáneamente la abrazó también fue un momento conmovedor.

Narra Azura.

Cuando vi abrazados a Kristie y Logan de mi salió instantáneamente una sonrisa, eran la pareja perfecta, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que quedasen juntos, además, a Adolfo le gustaba Lice, esta cabaña estaba llena de tortolos, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-falta alguien.-dije-

-qué? –dijeron los demás-

-siento que falta alguien, no se quien pero falta alguien. Christian?(mi hermano) estas ahí?

-acá estoy. -Respondió-

-falta un mayordomo.-dijo Jessica.(hermana mayor de Kendal,(primo.))

-tiene rezón.-exclamó Adolfo.-

-voy a buscarlo.-dijo Logan-

-antes de que se fuera lo agarre de la mano.-ni lo sueñes ¡- exclamé-viste lo que les ha pasado a los que se han separado.

-tiene razón.-dijo Kristie.-

-yo iré- dijo Lice-

-tampoco iras-exclamó Adolfo.-

Todos estaban en parejitas, mis otros 2 primos y 2 primas, estaban también en parejas, éramos muy lejanos así que no hablábamos mucho.

Tendré que ir yo-pensé-

Como todo estaba oscuro no se darían cuenta, no podía dejar ir a Chris, me tocaba a mí, no tenia alternativa, así que me escabullí, no se dieron cuenta, si tenía suerte, regresaría a comentarles que había pasado, si no, me quedaría o moriría en el intento.

Caminaba con suavidad y silencio en un intento de no ser descubierta, y me tope con una puerta muy antigua, sabía que en esos momentos todo lo que encontrase podría ser utilizado para bien o para mal pero servía, abri la puerta lentamente…intentando no hacer ruido para asi poder ver que había en su interior, temiendo encontrar un peligro mortal…

-por otro lado.-

-no se me pasa por la cabeza que está pasando.-exclamo Adolfo, confundido.-

-nadie lo hace.

-pero ya que lo pienso,-dijo Christian- esto se parece mucho a la leyenda que conto Aly.

-pero nos burlamos en la cara de Aly y para más colmo de Azura por haberla creído.-dijo Jessica un poco arrepentida.-

-lo sentimos Aly.

-no se preocupen, yo tampoco la creía, Azura era la que tenía razón.

-Azura, perdónanos.-dijo Manuel. (Uno de los primos lejanos.)

Silencio total….

-Azura?-pregunto Sebastian.-

-Azura ¡, donde estas?¡

Todos entraron en paníco.

-Azura ¡ done estas? –grito Logan preocupado.-

Repetían histéricamente su nombre, ya no puediendo más, Kristie y Lice se echaron a llorar, causando un ruido estruendoso por toda la casa, eso junto con los gritos de paníco.

-por otro lado.-

Abri la puerta lentamente y me encontré con algo horrible, heran, imágenes de las anteriores familias, las que habían muerto, caí de rodillas al piso, hera asqueroso, aparecían imágenes de cómo había muerto cada una de las personas, pero heran pistas, indicaban cada uno de los posibles retos que nos pondrían, cogí una bolsa y eche todo lo que pude, y unos llantos llegaron a mis oídos, eran, HERAN LICE Y KRISTIE¡ baje lo más rápido que pude, cayéndome por las escaleras, dejando asi un poco de sangre en el piso, no sé que me había lastimado, pero no me importaba tenía que llegar rápido, algo había pasado, y…. PUM… las luces volvieron a escenderse.

Capitulo 4- las pistas.-

Cuando las luces se escendierón, pude ver por la ventana, el cuerpo de otro mayordomo, me quede petrificada, ya iban dos víctimas, un dolor agudo me recorrío todo el brazo, estaba sangrando, pero seguí corriendo, ver al mayordomo muerto me puso más preocupada por los démas, ya falta un metro para entrar a la sala.

La abrí con un fuerte golpe, encontrándome con unas reacciones que no esperaba.

-por el otro lado.-

Volvieron las luces ¡-exclamo Adolfo.-

Lice y Kristie seguían llorando, por la desaparición de Azura, a Jessica se le desbordaban las lágrimas, Logan y Sebastian estaban muy preocupados. Y Christian y los demás miembros de la familia aun no podían creer el hecho de que ubiera desaparecido.

Pero un portazo los saco de sus pensamientos.

Hera Azura, tenía una bolsa un poco rota con lo que parecían imágenes, estaba sangrando, en el brazo por una profunda cortadura y también en la pierna por lo que no podía sostenerse bien, al entrar, se sorprendío al ver llorando a Kristie y a Lice.

Por que lloran?...-pregunto Azura, confundida.-

Logan se acerco rápidamente a Azura levantando la mano, como si le fuera a pegar, está confundida y asustada se agachó cubriéndose con los brazos la cabeza, pero en vez de el golpe, ella sintío unas calidas lagrímas en su brazo, levanto la mirada, y quedo perpleja, Logan estaba llorando, ella entindío lo que había pasado, todos estaban preocupados. Apenada pero algo feliz por el hecho de que sentía que si les importaba, abrazo a Logan, este la abrazo y apoyo su cabeza al hombro de Azura.

-no nos vuelvas a dar esos sustos, Azura.

Ella quedo perpleja, hera la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

-Logan…

-Azura ¡-grito Kristie.-abrazandola fuertemente.-

Oigan, oigan, estoy bien, solo fui a ver qué paso.

-¿y?...

-habia otro mayordomo muerto, respondí. Traje esto,-dije desatando las bolsas, son imágenes de las anteriores familias, estas imágenes posiblemente tengan pistas de lo que nos va a pasar.

-es repugnante.-dijo Coralina.(otra prima lejana.)Definitivamente te falta feminidad, Azura. –dijo en tono burlón.-

Logan y Sebastián la fulminaron con la mirada junto con Kristie, Lice y Jessica.

-gracias, es un don. –Dije un poco dolida por el comentario.-

No lo voy a negar, ese comentarío me dolío pero ya lo he escucado varias veces, asi que me estoy acostumbrando, sin embargo un lagríma rodo por mi mejilla, sebas se dío cuenta. Y me siguió hasta la ventana.

-no le hagas caso.

-no es nada.-dije secándome las lagrímas.- ya estoy acostumbrada a oír ese tipo de comentarios.

-en serio? Y eso a que se debe?-dijo subiendo la pierna al sofá y poniéndose comodo para escucharme.

-pues…-puse las manos sobre las rodillas y mire a sebas a la cara.-cuando hera pequeña un grupo de cinco niñas empezaron a decir ese tipo de cosas, como que hera fea…. Inuil…. Tarada…. Y más.

-no eres inútil.-dijo en voz baja.-

-ah?

-que no eres inútil¡ ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, acabando de arriesgar tu vida para protegernos?.

Quede perpleja, Sebas estaba muy enfadado, como si ubiera sido el al que le dijeron esas críticas.

-la próxima vez que alguien te diga eso, yo mismo lo corregíre.

-una sonrisa salió de mi boca.-gracias.-

-no hay de que,-dijo acariciando mi cabeza.-

Nos dirigimos al sofá, para hablar de la situación y Coralina no parecía arrepentida del comentarío, yo solo seguí como si nada.

-bueno, al parecer somos las primera familia que encontró como tal las imágenes, -dijo Adolfo.-

-pero tengo una pregunta.-dije-

-mmm?

-quien tomo las fotos?

Todos me miraron, hera una pregunta muy inteligente, hasta yo misma me sorprendi, pues no hera la mejor en el colegio para problemas matematícos. Pero en mis venas corría la capacidad deductiva de mi abuelo materno.

-ademas-continue- por que la "persona" o lo que sea que tomo las fotos, duro hasta el final y no fue asesinada.

-no lo sé.

-es una muy buena pregunta, Azura.

-hay alguien más en esta isla.-dije-

Todos me miraron.

-no digas eso.-dijo Lice, asustada.-

-sera que moriremos?.-dijo Kristie.-

-no será así.-dijo Logan.-

-solo decía.-dije.-

-pues mejor no digas nada.-dijo Adolfo, enojado.-

Todos a excepción de Sebastián y Chris que estaban hablando del tema me miraron de una manera que me atravesó, como si hubiera cometido un delito o algo así.

-pues bien, yo, ire a investigar un poco el territorio, antes que "alguien" venga aquí, adiós. –cerre la puerta.-

Capitulo 5. –Las peleas, no resuelven nada.-

Me enoje muchismo, no entendía que había dicho mal. Solo dije lo que era una posibilidad, además Lice y Kristie saben que yo soy asi, por que se hicieron las "damicelas en peligro." cuando dije eso, fui yo la que salió a ver cuando la puerta se ajito, fui yo la que supo decir que paso, fui yo la que salió a coger LAS PISTAS ¡que posiblemente salvarían nuestra vida, pero que recibo, nada más que una crítica de "poca feminidad." Y para más colmo, dije algo que "ofendío." A las pequeñas princesas, que hice mal, ¿¡Qué hice mal!? –repose mi cabeza en mis brazos y me hache a llorar, no entendía que había hecho mal, entre llanto y llanto me levante y me fui a mi cuarto allí se encontraba el mayordomo: Steven. Hera el más joven tenía 28 años y hera como un hermano mayor para mí.

-Azura, estas bien?.

-me siento inútil.-dije sentándome en la cama aún llorando.-

-duermete.-me dijo.- yo me ire mañana temprano de esta isla, y volveré en un par de meses, mientras que te parece si duermo en el nicho de esta cama?

-sí, me parece bien.

-ok.

El se acosto y me dijo buenas noches.

-buenas noches. Onee-chan. Y entre sollosos y cansancio, me quede dormida.

Por otro lado.

-tengo una alternativa de lo que puede estar pasando.-dijo Sebas.- y Azura?

-pues….-dijo Logan.-

-y mi hermana? Pregunto Chris, preocupado.-

-se fue a "investigar" el terreno.

-y ustedes dejaron que se fuera.-dijo Sebastián, molesto.-

-es que Aly y Kristie quedaron asustadas por lo que dijo Azura y nos molestamos por lo que dijo.-dijo Adolfo.-

-Aly, Kristie; por Dios lo que dijo hera solo una posibilidad, ustedes saben que ella es asi, además desde cuando se volvieron tan suseptibles y temerosas? Podría jurar que lo hicieron apropósito, no con malas intenciones, pero apropósito.-dijo Chris.-

-me ofende que me creas tan mala.-dijo Kristie-

-quien está arriba?

-Steven.

-bueno. Al menos esta segura con alguien que SI la valora.-dijo Sebastian, cerrando la puerta.-

-buenas noches.-dijo Christian siguiendo a Sebastian.-

-tal vez si fuimos un pocos duros con ella.

-no lo creo.-dijo Aly, ella dijo algo que nos asusto, nosotras lo hicimos saber y ya.

-DEJEN DE SER CAPRICHOSAS.-grito Jessica.-en estos momentos, Azura debe estar pensando en irse mañana o hacer lo posible para hacerlo, ella fue por la pista, nos dío alternativas y prácticamente sacrifico su seguridad, se raspo y corto el brazo y la pierna, todo para qué? , para que la tretemos asi, saben que, mañana ella se irá con Steven y con sus padres y con Chris a Colombia nuevamente, yo y Sebastian me aseguraremos de que asi sea, ella no merece ser tratada asi y mucho menos con todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

-reino el silencio.-

POR OTRO LADO.

-Steven.

-sí, señor?

-Azura está contigo?

-sí, señor.

-hable con Jessica, y les mande un mensaje a mis tíos, ellos están de acuerdo y Chris también, tú te irias con Azura y toda su familia a Colombia?

-tanto asi no la valoran?

-me temo que si.

-sí señor, me ire con ella.

-gracias, Steven.

POR OTRO LADO.

-tal vez debamos disculparnos.-dijo Manuel pensativo.-

-no. –dijo Kristie indignada.-

-Kristie tu sabes que Azura es asi, porque te "hiciste" la víctima?

-no me hice la víctima, realmente me asusto su comentario.

-voy a disculparme.-dijo Logan, parándose.-

-NO.-dijo Aly cogiéndolo.-.

-Si.-dijo el safandose.-

-yo también –dijo Adolfo.-

-por otro lado-

-Logan.-dijo sebas-

-sí, Encontraste a Azura?

-si. Planeo que ella se valla mañana con sus padres y Steven.

Todo quedo en silencio, Logan no quitaba su cara de sorpresa e incomodidad al mismo tiempo.

-pero…..por qué?-pregunto Logan.-

-porque no la valoran.-dijo Sebastian caminando a su habitación.-

-siguiente día-

Narra Azura.

Me levnte un poco confundida, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado anoche. Recordé que me había dirigido a mi ucarto molesta, por el hecho de que me culparan o algo asi. Steven estaba aquí, y yo….bueno ya que, me dirigi a tomarme un baño para irme de esta isla, de camino supe que mis padres ya se habían ido por suntos de trabajo, asi que me iria con Steven.

Fue cuando escuche unas voces.

-Logan, entonces Azura se va?

Era la voz de Kristie, me preocupe asi que me acrque un poco más para escuchar mejor.

-sí, y todo por nuestra culpa.

-lo siento…-dijo en voz baja.-

-que? –dijo Logan.-

-QUE LO SIENTO ¡es que a ti… a ti…. A TI TE GUSTA AZURA, SIERTO? ¡

Quede pasmada, esa hera un conclusión muy ilogica, yo sabía perfectamente que a él le gustaba Kristie, Logan estaba con la misma cara que yo, entonces…

Logan abrazo por la cintura a Kristie y dijo:

-ala persona que amo, es a ti, Kristie.

Me quede en shock, eso fue muy tierno, un segundo no había caído en cuenta de que Kristie ya le dice Logan, su verdadero nombre.

-tenemos que ir a disculparnos con Azura. –dijo Kristie, sonrojada y feliz al mismo tiempo.-


End file.
